hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Black America
Black!America is a fan-made character in Axis Powers Hetalia. Attributes Appearance Don't go on these websites, everyday people can change the text (like me) She has mahogany skin with dark brown eyes and medium-length dark brown hair, usually hanging loosely in braids. For special occasions, she will straighten her hair, but for business, she simply puts it up in a braided bun. Her “ahoge” is a curly hair at the base of her neck. It represents Atlanta, Georgia, capital of "the dirty South". Much like Alfred’s glasses that represent ‘Texas’, she always wears grey hoop earrings that resemble wheels- these represent Detroit, Michigan. She is known for being voluptuous-- after the ending of slavery, she was malnourished and pained. In her journey to becoming whole again, she grew to a healthy weight and has a rather shapely body. She is somewhat known for having what other nations call 'baby-making hips' because of her well-rounded posterior. Tasha's uniform is identical the the uniform worn by black women sent to Europe in War World II, excepting the star clipped on her jacket striped in red, green and black, the colors of the African American flag. She is often seen with her hand on her hip and a half-smile on her face-- mostly because of her good sense of humor. 'Personality and Interests' Black!America is a boisterous and kind woman with a no-toleration for rude behavior. Having spent her childhood under the foot of other countries as a slave, she cannot stand to be treated rudely by others. She has the habit of trying to mother others since often times she saw many children of slaves and slave families being broken as members were sold away. She cannot let go of family ties. She loves cooking and food and has gotten a good amount of her cuisine from European nations- this is evident in places such as Louisiana and its obvious French influence, or Florida, and its more Spaniard taste. Not only does her cuisine have influences from European countries but it is also influenced by African dishes as well, especially soulfood which is very popular among African Americans in the deep south. She has a very perceptive personality and is attentive-- however, at low moments, she constantly struggles with a left-over inferiority complex that can rear its nasty head when she least expects it to. Black America has immense strength-- she is stronger than even Alfred. This is because of her former role in the construction of Southern United States society as a slave laborer. However, because of her inferiority complex, Tasha often doesn't act to her full potential and hardly ever praises herself or notes her efforts. Tasha aches to leave the country and travel the world-- especially Africa. However, she has a modest living and cannot afford to do so. Mostly she speaks to other countries after hearing about them and contacting them herself. Many Western European countries are aware of her existence, as England brought her home with him before exporting/ leaving her on American soil. Relationships 'America' Tasha finds Alfred irritating, silly and sometimes a bit too immature for her tastes, much like a brother. Having worked along side him at times and fought him for common rights at others, she sometimes has mixed feelings about the younger nation. Honestly, she doesn't mind him when he's not being rude. She invites him to dinner from time to time and gets irritated when he eats before getting to her house (in addition to eating her "Southern cooking", which she considers better than fast food.) Post-independence from England, Alfred split into the Confederacy. Tasha was approximately fourteen in human years. She was forced to marry the split, who depended on her labor to survive. Because Alfred didn't need her labor, he did nothing to fight for his sister of sorts- formerly, she resented this. 'England' Arthur Kirkland is Black America's father. He took her from Africa (specifically Nigeria) to his home. Nigeria at this time allowed her daughter to go with Arthur (seeing as she had no other choice). At the time, Arthur has no feelings for his child and considered her lower than himself. He noted her diligence and hard-working attitude and used this to his advantage, giving her to Alfred as a support to the growing country. Needless to say, she hates him a lot and blames him for all the pain and suffering she persevered through as a slave. 'Canada' Tasha loves Matthew. One could go so far as to say she is in love with Matthew. The two have a very good relationship and due to the Underground Railroad, she trusts him most of everyone. Coincidentally, while she views Alfred as nothing but a lazy nation, she views Matthew as a hero. Though not romantically involved with the nation, she does admire him from afar. Occasionally, they have breakfast together, but besides that, she mostly pines from afar. The only thing she does to show her affection is... more than most is kiss him on the cheek, which is hardly a cause for romantic pause. He probably won't notice unless she tells him. She probably won't tell him until he notices. It's a cycle. 'Nigeria' Nigeria is Tasha'a mother. Tasha doesn't remember her extremely well, but she is aware of her role in life. She doesn't blame her mother for her misfortunes, acknowledging that Nigeria is still a developing country. She still has some of the Yoruba and Igbo emblems that her mother gave her as a child. Trivia *Her birthday corresponds with the official abolishment of slavery as a whole as stated in the 13th Amendment (December 6th, 1865). *Tasha has three names. 'Ngozi', her Nigerian name, 'Zilla', the name she was given as a slave, and 'Tasha', as a self given name to show her independence from any former persons holding power over her. She named herself Tasha during the Harlem Renaissance. *Tasha learned English in the South. Therefore, she has a Southern lilt in her voice. *Tasha is a magic cynic. She used to believe in it along with the Yoruba and Igbo Gods and that they would protect her, but all such magical things died when the harsh realities of slavery were introduced to her. It doesn't help that Arthur believes in them, either. Category:Female Characters Category:North America